


quatre mains

by pleurer



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: Shinji wonders how Kaworu can play so beautifully. For someone who isn’t human, he seems to channel human emotion better than Shinji himself.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	quatre mains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



Kaworu’s pale hands flow like water across the piano keys, the melody airy and serene. Shinji wonders how Kaworu can play so beautifully. For someone who isn’t human, he seems to channel human emotion better than Shinji himself. 

“Play with me,” Kaworu coaxes, his voice a melody in and of itself. Shinji is unsure why Kaworu seeks  _ his  _ company, but obliges. How could one say no to that smile?

Shinji lifts a tentative hand to press down on the keys. Soon, losing himself in the music and Kaworu’s calming presence beside him, he feels a weight lifted off his chest.


End file.
